Logan Imagine: Don't You Leave Me Brokenhearted Tonight
by BriarRose90
Summary: Based off the Karmin song, yes. One-shot.


*Your POV*

Okay. So, Logan's been gone to his parent's house for about 3 weeks, and he was supposed to get back early this morning, like he would be landing at 2:15. The plan was for him to get home, he was going to sleep for a little bit, then had over to your apartment for breakfast. The time now is 6:45, and you're making everything before you called Logan. The relationship you share with him is very special. You've been dating for 4 years, and the two of you met when you took your little sibling to a signing. After he signed the picture for your younger sibling he grabbed a napkin to scribble his number on it with the lyrics from Call Me Maybe written cheesily wrote above it.

"Hey, Babe. You up yet?" You hear his voice ring through the room.

"Logie-Bear!" You turn around and throw your arms around him.

"Hey." He holds you close in a hug. You're so happy that you finally get to hold him, smell him, and have him to yourself.

"Everything smells great." He compliments.

"Thank you, but I'm not done. I didn't expect you this early. I'm sorry. Why don't you take a seat while I finish?"

"Or I can help you." He smirks as he grabs your 'Kiss the Cook' apron, and ties it around his chuckle because he always has to tell you about how incredibly cheesy that apron is. But you have to admit to yourself that he looks great in it. Like, it's a turn on.

"So, what can I do?" He turns around.

"Um. I- I. You." Your thoughts are jumbled.

"I'll finish the pancakes while you do the bacon." He smiles in that half smirk way, and cuts the radio up. The current song that was playing on your ipod was Brokenhearted by Karmin. The two of you sang loud and off key, but it was a happy time.

"Honest, Baby, I'll do anything you want to!" Logan wraps his arms around you from behind, and sings in your ear. Then bounces back to making his pancakes.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks jokingly.

"Logan, you can ask me anything." Your back was turned so you didn't see what he was about to do. But as soon as his fingers wiped across your face, leaving pancake mix behind, you jumped to attention.

"Logan Phillip Henderson!" You scoff. He just watches your face. Then you return the favor by spraying whip cream on him.

"Hon. Let me tell you something. That doesn't make me mad. It just makes me want you." He steps closer to you, his hands run through your loose hair, and leans his forehead against your's. You've missed each other. And with his hands still in your hair, he kisses you. You've missed that feeling. It's simply indescribable. The bliss, the magic, the wonder that fills your every sense is over-whelming.

"I want you." His whisper was barely heard.

"I want you as well. But are you sure?" You ask. He pushes you against the stove. Then cuts it off.

"I'm pretty sure." He smiles against your lips, then his tongue enters your mouth. The tongues tangle for a minute, then you push his jacket off, while he lifted you up to sit on the counter. You lean forward, and he slides his hands run up your back, and then he squeezes you a little too tight.

"Ouch, Logan." You pant. The kisses become intent that they almost hurt, I mean, your teeth occasionally hit against each others. You jump down from the counter, and wrap your arms loosely around his neck. You knocked Logan off balance when you jumped down, the both of you fall to the ground, and a few little pots fall and hit the both of you in the head. You both stop for a minute

"Oh! I'm sooo sorry. Are you okay?" You panic. But you love the feelings that you're feeling right now. Your body rest perfectly on top of Logan's, and your heart is racing.

"I'm fine. But you have too much clothes on." He unbuttons your pajama top, and leaves you in your bra.

"So do you." You pull his shirt off, and throw it aside. The same with your and his pants, in fact the only thing you two had on was your under garments. He picks you up, you wrap your legs around his waist, and continue to make out. Slowly he makes his way to the bedroom, but not without slamming you into a few walls. For some reason he likes being rough.

"Honey Bear, I love you." He whispers as he sets you on the bed. And for the next 30 minutes you find yourself in the best kind of Heaven you can find on earth.


End file.
